The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having an offer and acceptance game with a player selection feature.
Gaming devices, such as slot machines, having primary and secondary or bonus games or schemes are well known. One well known bonus game provides a player with a series of award offers consisting of credits or dollars. The player may either accept each award offer or reject each award offer; however, the player must accept the final award offer. If the player accepts an award offer, the player keeps the award offered to the player. If the player rejects the award offer, the gaming device provides another award offer to the player except if the award offer is the final award offer. The award offers are randomly determined from a series of award offers of differing values.
Certain implementations of this type of bonus scheme for a gaming device have been implemented in gaming machines of various types. While this type of gaming device has achieved significant popularity in the gaming industry, after playing the game repeatedly, players may lose interest in the game. Accordingly, there is a need for gaming devices having new offer and acceptance games.